1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a solar cell, and more particularly, to a bifacial thin film solar cell and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Through governmental policy and the need to reduce carbon dioxide production, the incorporation of solar cells into building structures has become a common trend. The solar cells can be installed on rooftops. However, in dense city areas, space is quite limited and open surface areas for installing the solar cells are small. Yet, the vertical glass curtain walls surrounding a building have a large surface area and can be utilized to install solar cells in the future. In particular, thin film solar cells are ideal for generating some electricity without compromising the beauty of an architectural design. Therefore, how to increase the electric power generating capacity of single solar cell module is an important issue.